


Dirty Love Hole

by Englie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Gore, M/M, Mutilation, NSFW, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englie/pseuds/Englie
Summary: First of all, I don't like reallife violence like this written down here. Yo'all need some common sense if you don't understand.This little story is about Anthons (20), an Artstudent who has secret feelings for Kavesh(27). Its an own story and I like to share it.I don't know yet, how many chapters this will have.WARNINGS:1. May have horrible english, since german is my first language.2. GORE. OMG GORE. VERY GORE. So if you don't like reading that, shuush. Nothing for you then. (Try the game calles Boyfriend to death, first, to see if you even like it. xD)3. NOT healthy stuff. Ain't going well for anybody.4. Includes suicide, death, selfharm, harm to others, knifes, rape etc etc. So please, think twice if you are a light heart.5. Critic is welcome though. I like to get better at writing.I am going to change the writing style from 3rd person into 1st person sometime in the chapter. Please dont freak out.





	1. Beginning

This day wasn't different than any other days Anthons had in mind. It was the 4th school our by now, IT was on the plan. Only 1 window was open in the already small room. Not if it would matter, it was spring anyway. It wasn't as cold as the last few weeks. It wasn't warm either. Everyone sat on one big table, made out of many tiny ones. But yet the blond man had to listen to another lecture from students, how and why they build the Computer like that. Working as a group really was boring. But his group finished already, with the lecture too. They were the first to stand up and talk about it. Now only 3 groups were left. Gaming, office and.. Video, the one Kavesh was in.   
His Eyes traced to Kavesh, who was in the opposite directions of the ones talking near the teachers place. He seemed bored too. The whole class seemed kinda bored, as he watched them. No wonder, they are just reading off their paper. As he let out a small sigh, his blue eyes stared at his fellow classmates. Anthons brought his small chin on his left hand, supporting it with his ellbow on the table.  
His thoughts traced off, only after a few seconds listening. Of course, they went to Kavesh. This man really got him no good. Anthons was way smaller and petite than his classmate. Long blond hair, two black earrings on the right ear, clear blue eyes and a slight pale skin. Kavesh on the other hand, was tall, well build and a ginger. He did have long hair, but it was better styled, not even a single hair was out of his ponytail. And his short curly beard.. oh so pretty groomed. And those smaragd eyes.. Anthons couldn't stare into them for long, else he would be staring. And the voice difference. Anthons voice sounded more highpitched than Kavesh's one. He had a deep voice. So soothing.  
He sighed and was taken out of his thoughts as a new student began to talk. Finally someone without a monoton voice. As the hour went by, and the break came, Anthons began to walk into the left corner of the table. Where Kavesh sat. But not only because he sat there, they barely talked serious, but because of his dear friend Joram. Jeremy came too. He placed his ass on one of the chairs, sitting wrong while the back of the chair was between his legs and the arms on the backrest. "Soo.. Who else is so not ready for another boring lesson? What do we even have now?" the blonde asked, while eyeing Jeremy who was on his phone, already looking it up. "English. We got english now." He responded. "Wait, didn't our homeroom teacher told us per e-mail the teacher is ill?" Anthons raised his head, starring at Kavesh for a second, who seemed to overhear the conversation. No wonder, he sat like 1 meter away. But he was talked to from his seatmate.. A girl with colored red hair. She talked so loud, it was annoying. And she brought herself into every conversation, how nasty.. She was rude sometimes and a backstabber. She didn't know Anthons knew she talked about him behind his back. And oh, she wouldn't know it any time soon.  
"Well, seem's like we got Mr. Heik. So I guess we got.. ugh, 4 hours of drawing with illustrator." Joram responded and let his head sink onto the table. _This is an art class. Of course we draw alot, what did you expect you future mangaka_ Anthon kept that in his mind  
After 5 Minutes of talking random shit with both of his friends, you may call them friends, two girls left class. The red haired one and the shorter one. Also a sneaky backstabber who runs after her. A follower of stupidity you may say. But now, Kavesh was free and joined the conversation. He never told them he was annoyed, since it was rude and he was pretty much nice to everyone. But his face was getting more and more annoyed when Selina, the red haired woman, talked to him and didn't stopped. It seemed like it for Anthons at least.  
Anthons started to fall into silence, talked only when he needed to respond. He wasn't nervous at all, no. But the method of being a good listener to people is a bless. Kavesh's hand ran through the orange hair as he smiled. "Your group is next, Jeremy." He claimed calmly with a grin, as he held his hand down, making a hole with his indexfinger and his thumb. "What? No. Dude, why not you gr- Oh you shit head." We all stared into the trap and he punched us slightly. Everyone laughed for a bit and Alex joined in too now. He was always there when someone laughed. He wasn't annoying though, he was bringing fun into conversations too. "No seriously. Your group starts." He was more serious now. "Forget it, we gotta be last you prick." Jeremy pouted for a bit and both laughed all of the sudden. Nobody wanted to be first, only if the teachers gave better grades they would.  
I wanted to touch his beard.  
But I can't.  
  
"Athons, is everything alright, you seem tense." Kevash asked me, before raising a brow. "A-ah. No everything is fine. I just had a small idea for an Artwork I draw at home." I saved myself. Was I starring again? I thought I had abandoned this bad habbit of mine. "Oh, tell me! You know I am excited about ideas." Oh god.. Did I really had to think of something now. "W-well.. egh.. it's nothing to likely share heere..." Everyone stared at me. I am not the best artist in this class. Jeremy handled colors way better than me. Joram was really good at faces. And Kavesh was a good comic artist. And me? I draw bodies. Nothing more nothing less. Just bodies in different poses, clothes. Rarely ever a backround. "I uhh.. well I wanted to draw flowers to highlight something.."  
Yes. Flowers sticking out of the wound of the belly. It did sounded nice for me. But I don't wanted to be the psychopath everyone knew about in class, no. Keeping your thoughts to yourself, no matter how hard you want to share it, is better.  
I even made an extra blog on Tumblr for this, so I can share such art THERE. Nobody knows its mine. "Its nothing big. Nothing worth telling." I smiled kindly at him, but with a hint of nervousity. I played a fool in this class. The silent fool, which is easily nervous, cowed and tiny in person. It was funny how they thought of me. "Hey, Joram. Do you think we got the lesson here? Or in our classroom?" I asked, trying to change the topic for at least a short time. "Well, if we have to draw with illustrator, or what ever to do with computers, it seems like we stay here. Since the higher class doesn't get their asses out of it, we stay here." He was right. We only knew to change rooms when the upper class came to steal ours. Its normal though. I nod as a response and leaned my head back on my arms. Our group continued to talk about classes, drawings and shitting ourselves with stupid flatjokes. Or.. the trap.  
  
Minutes flew by and without watching the clock, the teacher came in. I went on my seat and we had to draw. Frustrating.

Draw monsters was our last task, we still were on it. Some had weird monsters, bubble ones, cute ones, evily devil teddybears made from hell, but somehow was I the only one with a human design. I guessed. I didn't looked up every illustrator file in the server group of our computers. Just a small man, holding a .. hairband, since we didn't had the opportunity to draw something mature. Not even blood was allowed, only as little as possible. He had a fox tail and Fox ears, claws and red markings. He was holding a black big machete.  
But coloring this.. now.. was the hell we weren't waiting for.  
Hours passed by. Nothing unusuall happened.  
The school is done for today. Its 16:25 now. I said goodbye to everyone in class and made my way to the bus fast enough to catch it. A one hour drive home.. great. But hey, I was prepared with music.

  
I stepped inside of my home. I was living alone in a house my parents left me. No no, they weren't dead. Just in another country. They were staying in canada for a while because of grandma. She was living there and needed help. I wanted to stay, they didn't wanted to give up home. So I took it over. They pay though. The neighboors of us there already old, so nobody was really complaining about a party if I would hold one. They hear bad.  
I got a change of clothes, put away my school stuff and got the special keys for the cellar compartment. I liked it, that my parents were gone, so I could live my fun.  
I stepped down the stairs, opened the wooden door into the cellar, walked the corridor and then opened a metal door which had many locks. Safety first, after all. It was a soundproof room which I let made by my parents with the excuse 'I wanted to sing and the neighboors keep complaining about my horrible voice.'. It was a wonder they believed me that crap.  
A naked man, way taller and better build than me, was chained to the pillar inside. He was gagged. "Well, how are we today, dear friend?" I kneeled down infront of him, after closing the door and locking it again. I ungagged him. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He yelled at me, while yanking at the chains holding him back. He had long brown hair, a bit messy and many scars and a few fresh wounds. The room was warm. "I don't have any.. oh wait I do!" I smiled brightly at him and took his chin carefully.  
My smile turned into a vile grin. "You still don't remember me?! Huh?!" I let his chin go and walked to the working surface with 2 drawers. It was just a small cabinet with tools inside. Such as a knife. "Let me finally give you memories.." I walked back to him with a small knife. "You see... I remember faces I hate. And which I love. You look very handsome.." I tried to explain. "YOU SICKO! DONT EVER TOUCH ME AGAI-" he stopped as he felt the knife between his teeth. "But trying to poison me to rob me or whatever you wanted to do.. isn't just charming at all you know~?" His eyes widened as I pulled the knife back. "Someone remembered me~" I made a small chuckle.  
It was pretty easy to get him here. Breaking into his flat, without traces left of me, and kidnapping him. It was more hard to get this big ass man here.. he was strong and I needed to keep him uncouscios. But I did it last Friday. Today is wednesday. "I get bored of you.. you only cry and cry and then insult me." The knife was steady in my hands, tip touching my right index finger. "You know.. I should finish you off, but let's have fun one more time, how about it?" I came closer again, pressing the knife inside his mouth through his cheek. Turning the blade so his mouth kept being open. And oh how he screamed.. Delicious. "Keep screaming dog, nobodys gonna hear your last muffled screams."  
My pants went down and I got my already hardened lenght out. "You know the drill, bite down and I will chop you something off.. mhh, maybe your death will be way worse then." It would be anyway no matter what he did. "open up wiiide~" I pulled the knife out of the new hole but let it near the mouth. I pushed myself inside. "A-ah... Open up some more. Your teeth is to close for comfort.."  
He cried underneath, trying to even breath in his panic, in his pain. He tried, but pushed his jaw back down, as the cheek hole was to ... small to raise it. I pulled my blood tainted member out and rammed the knife into the same cheek once again. "Open up you slut." I widened the hole, pushing myself inside again, while pulling the knife out again. My glans pushed through the hole in the cheek. Both of my hands were holding the head of him. "That's better!! Aa~hh!" I couldn't keep my moans inside of me. Why though? I was alone with him and gave him some love. My love. Not everyone deserved it.  
I kept moving his head, until I began to move my hips in delight. "I place the hole so sweet...my pretty.. ahhnn.." I fastened my movements a bit. His cries were so delightful, I couldn't withstand how nice he felt.. So warm.. so wet. So pretty and just because I made him like this..  
"M-morrree..! I want more..!" I groaned while bending over. I pulled out, only to push in again, from his wound down his throat. "Yeeees! Yes thats it!" Moaning loudly, while the lower man just wanted to die probably. I can't imagine the pain I give him right now. But it's thrilling.. It excites me. I clawed into his hair, as I began to push in deeper, as deep as I could.  
"Gnaaghh!!" I bit my lip, only after letting out a loud moan. The fluid went right into his throat and he choked. I pulled out, gasping for air. My face was red.  
A loving smile on my lips, with half opened eyes. "How would you like to come this time~?" I didn't expect an answer from that sobbing fucker. I kneeled down on the floor and took his member in my hand and stroke him softly. I knew this would only be a body reaction.  
My lips nibbled his neck and I worked my way down, still stroking his half errected cock.  
Gentle biting his nipple, lowering my kisses, my soft bites, so far I stopped at the smell. I forgot he hadn't showered in days. What ever.. no tongue then.  
I kept strocking him, nibbling his neck and playing with one nipple from him. Even if he didn't moan, he didn't need to. His member was hard enough to tell me I could make him cum and then finish him off. I kept the pressure on the top, rubbing it. The knife wasn't far away..too.

I decided to stand up to go to the cabinet. I wanted to make this faster, I grew impatient with him and wanted to finish already. Aren't I nice? I picked a dildo with lube and placed myself back in position next him. "I will fasten up things now.. " Without any hesitation I put lube on the toy. "Raise your hip please." He didn't protested, since he knew what I would do if he didn't cooperate. Not even slowing down, I pressed the big toy inside of him, only to let him sit down. I strocked his member again, until he came on the cold floor. His panting..  
But as he came.. I grabbed the knife and ram it right into his cock, the sharp side facing up. "Pretty pretty.. " He screamed again. I slowly raised the knife, cutting his cock in half. "I will let you bleed out now..~" This will finish him.  
I stood up and went upstairs, leaving him die in the dark.

 

 


	2. Mad in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an usuall morning for Anthons.

What a restless sleep I had. I woke up sweating like a mess. My breath was fast as if I had run like bitten from a spider. Luckily I hadn't. The blanket almost laying on the floor, not covering my body anymore besides a few parts of my legs. My eyes went to my alarm clock on my small table near the bed. 05:48 ... close enough to wake up time for me. Even if its saturday, I can't manage to sleep long. Only the restless sleep would take me back into my dreamland later, like.. 4 p.m. Maybe.   
I sat up and loosened up my braid. A deep sigh escaped my mouth as I began to walk to the alarm clock, turning it off before it will start when I am not in this room anymore. It happened too many times by now that I had to run through the house to turn it off. My legs took me to the door, which was locked. It may sound crazy, but I was very paranoid at night, specially when I try to sleep. Maybe it is because I know how easy it is to even open a locked door with the right tools.. But somehow is a locked door making me more comfortable.  
I opened it and went to the bathroom, after starring at the stairs for like.. 20 seconds? No movement, no sounds, no breathing besides my own.   
I hit the lightswitch, a lightsource makes everyone more comfortable in his own walls. When I went inside of the bathroom, I locked the door behind me. Leaving the key inside the keyhole I started to undress myself, opened my braid completly and brushed the hair. It was easier to get the mess done after a good shower if you brush your hair beforehand.   
A nice hot shower would refresh my mind and body and let me think of something different than my deprived rest. 

I finished and shortly after wrapped a towel around my head for the hair. Wet hair on a dry shirt is disgusting if you ask me. I dryed the rest of my body and went to my room again. It was already getting bright outside a little as I could see from my window near my bed.   
With a safe press from my big toe against the button, my pc started, sitting down on my chair, spinning one round, until I stopped myself with my feet. Facing the monitor which was already turned on, think I just forgot to turn it off again, I instantly opened some programms, also music. Calming music with a steady beat. I don't know if it was Jazz or not, to be honest I care less which music it is. If it helps me draw and calm down, I accept it on my pc.   
I began to make a sketch of a naked woman on the ground. Vines crept over her body. They didn't had any thorns to scratch her skin though. I.. just didn't know how to draw them properly. Over her left breast a Rose was beginning to bloom, covering half of the flesh pink nipple. Sadly, I forgot at the time how actuall boobs are if a woman's dead body layed on the ground. It's not like you can google it.   
Hours went by as I sketched it, outlined it and colored it. Nothing to complicated, though its 9 am now.  
I did postet the sketch in the class group from whats app. Heck, why not? Its nothing that ...unsafe for me to post. 

I stopped working on drawing to watch some videos. First some normal youtubers. Then I switched on my second account. This was my private section so stalk. Because, not did Kavesh only draw he made Let's plays with voice too.   
I feel so.. enriched and kind of near when I listen to him talking while playing. Oh.. a new video. About that new game huh? Horror.. I wonder how he reacts. He never did any horror games until now.. and I don't know how he reacts to being scared..   
I grinned with excitement. A new experience was awaiting me now.   
As I watched the video I didn't even noticed my handy going off with an alert for whats app. It was funny seeing Kavesh so afraid but laughing at the same time. I chuckled often at his stupid jokes. But I do got goosebumps from him just talking.. being afraid.. being alive. 

The video ended and I sighed cheerfully. Blue eyes gazed to my phone. "Oh!" I gasped slightly as I saw 4 new messages from the class group. Only few were ever reacting to art stuff. Kavesh was also repyling.. he was writing right now.   
An instant smile was turning on my lips. 'Looks great man' 'sick!!' 'Boobs, lol' and a thumbs up emoji. I waited for Kavesh to finish.. It kinda made me nervous to think what he will write. But even critic made me love him more. He could say it looks like shit and I would still fan girl over him.. My hand went through my hair. Fuck I am a mess.  
My heart pounded faster. My patience went to an end soon. What the heck was he writing!? What took him so long to write? Is someone distracting him? Who is distracting him? And why? He should reply to my art and not talk to a such depraved ape who is eati- ah he replied.   
'Really awesome Anthons! :) ♥ You got better and people can really see that! Keep it on buddy.' I starred at this message for like 2 minutes, only to realise how much I was shaking in excitement. My free hand clawed my sweatpants. THIS was something I hoped for. A compliment.. from him! And such a good one too.. ohh.. Oh I am excited again.. I got goosebumbs, a slight erection, why so ever I'm being turned on by him just talking or writing to me.

I bit my lip as I replied, deleting my message over and over again. This was not the fool I was playing. I am way to excited to answer.. I can't think straight.. the phone was tossed on my bed, and I startet to click play on my favourite Video from him. It's just a click and point adventure though from Kavesh, but he had a face cam there. He lost a bet with me there. Lucky me..   
My left hand wanders down inside my pants, slowly rubbing my member. Soft moans escaped my lips as my eyes focused on his face. His beard, his grin and smirk.. His eyes..   
I lost myself so much in him, I didn't even noticed I dripped precum already only after it was too late.. Should've took my dick out of my pants at the begining..   
I stopped and got up, pulling my pants off completely. My breath was heavy. I opened the second drawer on the right, taking out a bit of lube, pretty much used up but its still enough now, and an analdildo. This one was only mine.. I rubbed it in lube and placed it on the chair, holding it while slowly going down. It's not the first time I do it like this. It does hurt more if you don't stretch beforehand.. but I like to imagine that Kavesh would just roughly take me.. without consequence.. I sat completely down, and moaned loudly. It was right on my sweet spot in this position, so I began to rub myself again. "Mhhaannn.. Kavesh..." My right eye was halfway closed, my body began to shiver. I breathed heavier, and closed my eyes, biting down on my lips hard enough to pierce through skin.   
My hands became sow with movements as I came on my hand. I was careful not to squirt. I sighed in relief, leaning back but still moaning from the toy inside me. I should go to the bathroom..

As I went back into my room only a few minutes later, I stored everything back where it belonged and grabbed my phone. "Thanks guys, sat on that for a long time, boobs are hard man." I smiled again at his reply earlier. 

Kavesh, you will be mine.


End file.
